The New Generations of Heroes
by wenjing10
Summary: An alternate ending for "Wedding of the Dragon & the Phoenix". Junjie and I are married and now we are celebrating our honeymoon. On our wedding night, everything is so sweet, so hot and so wonderful. Then, Junjie and I go through pregnancy and childbirth, to finally have our children, and so do our friends.
1. Wedding Night

So, this is the alternate ending from "Wedding of the Dragon & the Phoenix". And as every honeymoon will have: lovemaking. So, mature content.

Anyway, enjoy!

Note: I change some lovemaking to add some new things.

* * *

 **Wedding Night**

It is night in the East-West Cavern. Junjie and I are on the balcony, looking at the night scenery of our new home cavern. The wedding has ended and as newlyweds, we are having a honeymoon in this cavern.

"It has been a late night, huh, love?" Junjie asks me.

"Yeah..." I agree and let out a yawn. "I am tired..."

"Well, let's get some sleep, my dear~" he suggests.

"Mmm~ Yes," I agree again.

As we go into our bedroom, Junjie closes the balcony door. Then, he quickly hugs me from behind!

"Love!" I am startled.

He turns my head to face him and smacks his lips onto mine. I am taken by surprise but I kiss him back. One of his hands catches the zip line behind my sparkling red wedding dress. He pulls the zip down.

"Junjie!" I shout his name when he does that.

"Don't call me Junjie anymore~" Junjie tells me as he begins to pull my dress off of me.

"Call me... love~ Or husband~ Anything besides Junjie and Dark Slinger~" he whispers to my ear.

Once my wedding dress comes off, I am left with my red bra and panties. He grabs my hands and places them on his chest.

"Undress me, love~" he demands me.

I nod and help him to take off his red wedding suit. His suit now rests with my wedding dress on the floor. He is now left with his red boxers.

"Good job, my wife~" he compliments me and loads me in a bridal style.

He carries me to the bed and puts me softly onto it. He lies beside me.

"You know every honeymoon start with lovemaking~" he tells me while caresses my hair.

"Well... it is intimacy," I say.

"I know we have made love many times before the wedding~" he softly says.

"Yes, and we are not caught at all," I giggle.

"Well, now it's time for everything~ for us~" he says seductively and gets above me.

Our lips attach to each other and we share a passionate kiss. His tongue darts into my mouth. My tongue fights against his tongue. His fingers tickle my neck, which causes me to laugh and giggle into his mouth.

Junjie giggles evilly and reaches to my bra. He grabs it with his teeth! With a strong pull, he removes my bra!

"Woah! Love, since when are you so strong?" I question him in surprise.

"I always take care of my teeth. That's what makes me... strong~" he answers. He holds my breasts and stares at them hungrily. He gives them a massage, which makes me moan in pleasure. All of the sudden, he sucks my left nipple hard!

"Aaahhh!~ Love!~" I moan.

Junjie takes his free hand and twists my other nipple. "AH! Jun!" I yell.

"You call my name!" he says and bites my left nipple hard! I scream loudly.

My nipples writhe beneath his delicate mouth and touch from his fingers. Junjie speedily switches attention and sucks my right nipple while his hand twists my left nipple. I moan even louder.

Junjie smirks when he feels my nipples grow rock hard. He climbs up to me and kisses me again. I kiss him back. His hands trace my back, caressing it. His hands reach my arms and he pins them down. He stares at my panties and, using his teeth, he pulls it down, now leaving me completely naked.

Before he can do anything to my precious area, I push him down onto the bed and take the dominant position. Now I am above him, I pull his boxers down, leaving him naked as me.

I stare at his "friend". "You are so big~" I say seductively to him.

Suddenly, I devour his member! "AAAAHHHH!~" Junjie screams.

I ignore his screams. I continue to suck his member. Junjie cannot stop his moans of pleasure. He is aroused.

I begin to speed up. My head is bopping faster than usual. Junjie's moans are getting louder and louder as I get faster and faster. I finally decide to use my best winning tactic on Junjie. I bite onto his member hard!

Junjie let out a loud moan and bucks his hips. That is all I do to make him release himself into my mouth. I taste his semen and swallow it. As usual, he tastes delicious.

"You taste so good, dear~" I compliment him. Junjie blushes and smiles.

We roll over and Junjie takes the dominant position once again. He attaches his lips on my neck, kissing it. He then travels downwards until he reaches my private area. He takes into my scent before he places his mouth onto it.

He kisses my area and his tongue licks my clit and walls roughly. "AH! Aaaahhh!~" I scream.

Junjie pulls out an evil smirk and sneakily inserts a finger into my area! "OH! Ooohhh!~" I gasp.

Junjie moves his finger faster inside me. I moan louder as I feel my walls are hit and licked. My moans get louder and louder as he speeds up. With his tongue licking my clit roughly and his finger hitting my walls speedily, the pleasure inside me reaches its peak and I come. Junjie happily tastes my juices and swallows all of them.

"Delicious~" he sighs in delight, which makes me blush.

He climbs up to my face and stares into my eyes. He gives me a deep kiss, and I return his favor. Junjie takes this moment to position himself to my entrance. Then, with a swift movement, he penetrates me!

I scream into his mouth! Junjie responds by kissing me harder and deeper. He then starts thrusting me. The pain turns into pleasure and I let out moans of pleasure. Junjie smiles at my reaction. He proceeds to speed up. He thrusts me faster, harder and deeper!

"AH! Aaaahhhh! AAAAHHHH!~" I yelp.

Junjie can feel my walls are clutching onto his member. My walls are milking him dry.

"AAAHHH!~ LOVE!" he shouts.

The bed starts to creak. We can hear the sound of our bodies hitting each other. We are reaching our climax.

"AAAHHH!~ LOVE!~ I AM COMING!~" I cry out.

"AAAHHH!~ ME TOO!~ COMING!~" Junjie cries out too.

At last, we climax and come. We collapse onto the bed. We feel our liquids are flowing freely. Junjie feels my juices spray onto his "prize" and some are leaking out. I feel his warm semen fills my insides.

"Oh~ oh wow~" I breathe. I am surprised to find that Junjie did not wear a condom.

Junjie kisses my forehead. "Do you love it, my dear?" he asks me.

"Oh, yes~" I answer. "I love when your semen is in me~"

"Yes~ I do want a child," he tells me.

"Since... when?" I question him.

"Since I met you~" he replies. "When I first saw you, I know you will be my wife and the mother of our children."

I feel warmth inside me when he says that to me. "Oh, Junjie~ I will be honored to be your wife and mother of our children~" I say as I hug him.

"And I am honored to be your husband and father of our children, Wen Jing~" he says and hugs me back.

Junjie caresses my belly. "I hope you will get pregnant," he says excitedly.

"Well, we can still have sex many times to be sure," I suggest.

"That's what I thought about too~ Great idea~" he agrees.

With that, we kiss each other passionately and fall asleep underneath the thick, warm blankets.

* * *

Okay, just some spoilers: yes, the conception is successful and guess what: it is a pair of twins! A boy and a girl! Pretty much reminds Junjie of the birth of his twin siblings, Jie and Jia.

Well, about the twins' names. The boy is Tai and Wen Long, while the girl is Tia and Ping Jing.


	2. The Birth of the Twins

FoxyKhai0209 says that the alternate ending seems... incomplete. So I decide to write another chapter for pregnancy and childbirth.

Enjoy~

* * *

 **The Birth of the Twins**

The honeymoon lasts for a month, and Junjie and I return to Peach Blossom Spring Cavern for our work as Eastern Champions. During our honeymoon, Jie and Jia do our works, along with others.

I take a pregnancy test, and to everyone's delight, I am pregnant! Junjie is overjoyed, and so do I. To protect the unborn baby, Xian Wen, my bodyguard, takes over my work. Junjie continues to let Jie and Jia take over his work because he wants to take care of me.

Megumi, Ja Jung and Samantha also help Junjie to take care of me. They need to make sure that I will be fine, and so will the baby.

Months pass and my belly is growing bigger. Junjie caresses my belly. He cannot wait to be a father! Megumi, Jie and Jia also cannot wait to introduce a new addition to their family. Everyone is wondering what will the sex of the baby be.

One day, Junjie and I are on our way to see my family in the Cavern of the Last East. We arrive my family's house.

"I am nervous, love..." I tell Junjie.

"Don't worry, love. We are just visiting your family," Junjie comforts me.

"Okay..." I reply.

I knock the front door of the house. Aunt Swien opens the door.

"Wen Jing?" Aunt Swien is surprised to see us again.

"Yes... hi," I greet.

"It's great seeing you again. And to you too, Eastern Champion," Aunt Swien greets back.

"Thank you," Junjie thanks and bows down.

Aunts Swien then let both of us into the house. My family gather around and invite us.

"How are you? It's been few months since we last saw you both during your wedding," Aunt Agnes question.

"I am very happy~" I reply and Junjie rests his head on my shoulders happily.

My grandmother comes and notices something on me. "Wen Jing? What... happen to... your belly?" Grandmother Lian asks.

"Huh?" I look down to my belly.

"Are you... pregnant?" Aunt Agnes guesses.

"Your belly looks like it's holding your baby," Aunt Swien adds.

"Oh... yeah," I answer.

"Oh! What will the baby be? A boy or girl?" Aunt Agnes is excited.

"Well... I don't know..." I reply.

"I hope it is a girl," Junjie says.

"Oh... I really want a boy... to pass down the heritage... for you," I say.

"But a girl is better," Aunt Swien agrees with Junjie because she prefers daughters over sons.

* * *

It has been 6 months since Junjie impregnates me. We go to the hospital for a ultrasound check for the fetus. Using the ultrasound machine, the doctor scans my belly. From the screen, we are shocked to see that I am carrying not one – but two babies! It is a pair of twins – a boy and a girl!

Junjie and I are even more excited and happy than before. We are going to have a son and daughter!

* * *

Another few months have passed since the ultrasound check. Everyone has spent a month to create a baby room and prepare baby supplies. There are two cradles in the room, welcoming the twins.

One day, as it seems to be a normal day, all of the sudden, I groan in pain!

"Wen-Wen? What's wrong?" Khai asks.

"My... my water..." I groan.

"Is your water broke?" she asks me again.

"...y-yes... Aaahhh!" I answer.

Khai panics and she goes to call for help. Junjie comes in. "What's wrong?!" he questions.

"My... my water!" I exclaim.

Junjie quickly realizes that my babies are coming. "We need to get you to the nearest hospital, now!" he commands.

"Yes!" I agree.

Junjie carries me up and we all rush to the hospital as fast as we can. "Hold on, love! We will get there!" Junjie tells me.

We finally arrive the hospital. We quickly enter the hospital as there is no time to waste.

"Doctor! Please! Her water is broken!" Junjie shouts.

"Her baby is coming?" a doctor comes in and asks.

"Yes! Please!" Junjie begs.

The doctor nods. Junjie and I are sent into the delivery room.

"J-Junjie... please be... with me..." I stammer.

Junjie holds my hand. "Yes, I will," he promises.

* * *

Hours later, everyone is waiting outside of the delivery room. Everyone looks worried, including my family.

"I hope she's okay... I am so worried about her," Khai says.

Suddenly, a baby cry is heard. "Is that a baby cry I hear?" Haru questions.

"Yes..." Aunt Swien answers.

Then, another baby cry is heard. "What? Another baby cry?" Aunt Agnes is surprised.

"Hey... you don't think that Wen Jing has...?" before Eli can finish his sentence, the doctor finally comes out of the delivery room.

"Doctor! How's Wen Jing?" Aunt Swien asks him.

"Yes, she is going to be fine" the doctor answers. Everyone sighs in relief.

"Can we... see her?" Aunt Agnes questions.

"I am sorry. You have to see her an hour or two later," the doctor explains.

Everyone feels disappointed when they are unable to see me. "Wait, what about her baby?" Aunt Swien asks again.

"Don't worry. The babies will be fine," the doctor replies.

"Wait... babies?" Aunt Swien realizes.

The doctor nods. "Are they... twins?!" Aunt Swien exclaims.

"Yes, they are," the doctor answers with a smile.

"Is it a boy or a girl?" Aunt Swien questions.

"You'll see them soon within an hour or two," the doctor says and he goes back to the delivery room.

"Well... he says that we have to wait..." Eli sighs.

2 hours later, the doctor comes out.

"Is Wen-Wen okay?" Khai questions.

"Yes, she is," the doctor answers.

"Now can we see her?" Aunt Agnes asks.

"Yes," the doctor nods.

Everyone enters the room and sees me lying on the bed with Junjie, who is sitting beside my bed. There are two cradles beside him. Junjie and I see everyone coming in.

"Wen Jing-Chan, how are you?" Khai asks me.

"Tired... but I am fine," I answer.

Jie and Jia look at the cradles that are beside their older brother. "Are they twins?" they question.

"Yes," Junjie replies.

Jie and Jia get excited. "Are they boys or girls?" they ask.

"A boy and a girl," Junjie answers.

"They are both?" the twins ask.

"Yes," I reply.

"They reminded me as my beloved twin siblings when they were babies," Junjie says.

"Yes~" I agree.

"They are so cute~" Khai compliments.

Jie and Jia take a closer look at the babies. The two babies are wrapped with blankets in different colors: pale blue for the male twin and pale pink for the female twin. They look like Jie and Jia!

"Aww~ so cute~" Jie and Jia exclaim together.

"They are cute as you two," Junjie tells them.

"Really?" Jie and Jia are surprised.

"Yes," I help my husband to reply.

Jie and Jia hug Junjie. Megumi comes to us. "So, what are their names?" she asks us.

"Well... our son will be Wen Long," I named.

"That sounds like an ancestor's name," Junjie says.

He looks at our baby girl. "Our daughter will be Ping Jing, which means peace," he explains.

"How about giving them nicknames?" Khai suggests.

"That is a great idea!" Megumi approves.

"Okay, the boy will be Tai, and the girl will be Tia," Khai gives the nicknames to the newborns.

"Hmm... Tai Wen Long and Tia Ping Jing... sounds wonderful~" I say.

"I agree," Junjie accepts.

"Thank you, Khai-Chan," we thank her.

"You're most welcome," Khai replies.

* * *

A few days have passed and now the twins and I can get out of the hospital. Everyone is very happy to welcome the new additions to the family. Since I need to breastfeed the twins, I have to stay at home for months. Junjie, of course, also stays with me. Hence, Xian Wen, Jie and Jia have to continue our works.

Megumi, Ja Jung, Samantha and the rest of the family members also continue to help us. They help Junjie and I to take care of the twins. Besides them, many of our trustworthy allies also visit us to give blessings to the babies.

Master Lian comes to us as Junjie is holding Tia while I am holding Tai.

"They will be great Slug Fu Masters, like you two~" Master Lian says to us.

"They will~" Junjie and I agree as we look at our children lovingly.


	3. The New Eastern Champions

So, FoxyKhai0209 requests another chapter for this alternate ending. This chapter talks about Tai and Tia growing up.

Enjoy!

* * *

 **The New Eastern Champions**

A few months pass, and Tai and Tia are growing up. Everyone is happy to see them. One day, Junjie, Jie, Jia, Ja Jung, Xiu Juan and I are training Slug Fu. Master Lian, Megumi and Hamengku are keeping an eye on the twins. Tai and Tia look at us, who are doing Slug Fu.

"That is called Slug Fu," Megumi tells Tai and Tia. They look surprised.

They are awed when they watch our movements. "Wwwoooaaahhh~" they say.

"You two look awed," Master Lian comments and smiles.

Tai and Tia start to crawl to us, but Hamengku stops them. They burst into tears and start crying.

"Whoa, don't cry! You two might disturb them!" Hamengku tells them.

"Tai, Tia, don't cry..." Megumi tries to comfort them, but they cry louder.

We hear the crying sounds and come over. "What's wrong, children?" Junjie asks.

"They wanted to come over to you all. But I stopped them and they are crying," Hamengku explains.

"We don't want them to disturb your training," Megumi adds.

"Aww~ they must be curious~" Junjie and I say.

"Indeed. They will soon learn Slug Fu once they grow up," Master Lian agrees.

"Don't worry, you two will learn it soon~" Junjie and I tell our children. They nod, understanding us.

"Slug... Fu..." Tai and Tia speak for the first time!

Everyone gasps! "Slug Fu! Slug Fu!" they speak again, repeating the word!

"Their first word is Slug Fu!" I exclaim.

"I can't believe it!" Junjie is surprised.

"I think they really are interested in Slug Fu," Megumi compliments and smiles.

* * *

A week has passed, and everyone is relaxing after a hard day's work. Suddenly, the twins stand up, shocking everyone! They begin to take their first steps!

The twins giggle and walk along together. "Tai! Tia!" Junjie is happy.

"Daddy!" Tia calls out!

"Mommy!" Tai calls out too!

Junjie and I gasp! "Daddy! Mommy!" Tai and Tia repeat.

"Tai! Tia!" Junjie and I call out to them.

They walk towards us. They are a bit wobbly when they walk. "Come here!" Junjie and I call out.

However, they sit down as they are unable to walk well. We hug them.

"You two walk well," Junjie compliments them.

"You two will be better," I add.

Our compliments make Tai and Tia laugh.

* * *

Tai, Tia, Hamengku and Zhong Fen are in Junjie's house, which looks like a palace. While the rest of us are doing our work. The twins are amazed by the house. Zhong Fen shortly leaves because we need her help for a while. Hence, Hamengku is left with the twins.

"Now you two stay here. I am going to get some water," Hamengku tells them and leaves the twins' room. However, he forgets to close the door when he leaves. Tai has fallen asleep. His twin sister, on the other hand, crawls towards the open door. She manages to exit out the house and crawls to the jungle caverns.

Hamengku then returns to the room. He notices Tai is asleep, but he loses Tia!

"Oh no!" Hamengku knows that he is in big trouble!

"What happened?" Zhong Fen, his wife, comes back and asks.

"Tia's gone!" Hamengku shouts.

"What?! How?!" Zhong Fen cannot believe it!

"I-I left the door open when I go get some water!" Hamengku explains.

"How could you be so careless?!" Zhong Fen scolds him. She feels concerned about his carelessness that can harm their future children!

"I am terribly sorry!" Hamengku apologizes.

"We better find her fast! Or else the Eastern Champions are going to kill us!" Zhong Fen yells.

Meanwhile, in the jungle caverns, Tia is crawling around the jungle. All of the sudden, Slug Hounds appear and run towards her! Tia cries in fear. The Slug Hounds suddenly stop and look at her with curiosity.

Tia stops crying as the Slug Hounds slowly walk towards her and sniff her. She stares at them curiously. They start to lick her face as if they like her! Tia giggles.

Back at Junjie's house, we come back from work. Junjie and I go to check on our children. Hamengku keeps trying to stop us, but we insist to see them. We go into the twins' room and are shocked.

"TIA?!" Junjie and I scream.

"Where could she be?" Megumi wonders.

"How could you, Hamengku?!" Junjie and I yell at him angrily!

"I am so sorry!" Hamengku apologizes.

"We have to save her!" Junjie says.

"Our baby is in danger!" I shout.

Suddenly, a lot of Hoverbugs fly by as they all head to the jungle caverns. "What is happening?" Xiu Juan is shocked.

"I think... they want to meet... someone," Jie, the Animal Tamer, says.

"In the jungle caverns?" Jia guesses.

"Yes! Let's follow them!" Jie says.

Jie and Jia run out of the house. "Jie! Jia!" we call them and follow them.

Back at the jungle caverns, Tia is playing with animals. She looks very happy.

Jie and Jia arrive the jungle caverns first and see Tia. They are shocked to see her. We finally catch up and see what they are seeing.

Tia giggles as the animals and slugs like her a lot. "What is happening?" Junjie asks.

"Interesting. It seems Tia also gains an ability to tame animals," Master Lian says.

"Like Jie?" Junjie asks again.

"Like me?" Jie is surprised.

"Yes. Look! All the slugs and animals are all taking the liking on Tia," Master Lian tells us.

"Woah!" I am astonished.

A Slug Hound walks towards us with Tia on its back. Tia holds out her arms to Junjie.

"Oh, Tia. You made us worried!" Junjie says as he hugs her.

Tia laughs. "Come. Let's get you home. Say goodbye to your animal friends," Jie and Jia tells her.

"Yeah... you made us worried!" I add. Tia yawns and falls asleep in Junjie's arms.

* * *

3 years pass and the twins grow up. Khai and Haru are married and they have a girl named Aiko Antoniette R. Haruno, which means "lovely child". She is very much like Khai, while having the hair and eye color of Haru. John and Mitsumi are married too and have a son named Ashwin H. Jones. Hamengku and Zhong Fen also have kids too, including Suxiong Jian and Clovia, Yong Gang and Shula, Dong Song and Anastasia, Kun Zhen and Swick, along with others.

Kord and Drucilla have a pair of twin daughters named Abbie and Addie Zane. Pronto and Ilys get married since Pronto has changed a bit and has been more caring towards to others after the evil forces have ended. Aubrey C. Sky Geronimole is the son of Pronto and Ilys and to our relief, he acts like his mother.

Once, Tai goes to the balcony of our house and sings a song. His wonderful singing voice attracts everyone around the Eastern Caverns to Peach Blossom Spring Cavern. It is a huge surprise to us. That is when we realizes that Tai has a wonderful singing voice like Jia!

Moreover, Tai and Tia start their Slug Fu training with Master Lian. Ja Jung, Xiu Juan, Junjie and I also help them. We are very proud of them.

"Our children are getting good, dear," Junjie tells me.

"Yes, they are," I agree.

"I hope they can master their Slug Fu once they reach the age of 15," Junjie says.

"They will," I say.

* * *

Our children grow up within years. They get along with other children, who are mainly the children of our allies. Moreover, 2 years after Aiko's birth, Khai and Haru have another daughter named Mirabelle, which means "wondrous".

"Tai! Tia!" Junjie and I call out.

"Mom! Dad!" Tai and Tia cheer. We share a group hug.

"爸! 妈!", Tai and Tia speak in Mandarin, which mean "father, mother".

"You two are growing up now," Junjie tells them.

"Yeah!" they agree joyfully.

"I am very sure that you two will be Slug Fu Masters soon," I tell them.

"Like you, mom and dad!" they add.

"Yes," Junjie and I agree and hug them. They hug us back.

"ママ、お父さん、私たちは友達と遊ぶことができますか？"(Mama, otōsan, watashitachiha tomodachi to asobu koto ga dekimasu ka?) Tai and Tia question us, which is translated to "mom, dad, can we play with our friends?" in Japanese.

"はい、確か!"(Hai, tashika!) we tell them. They cheer and go outside to play with their friends.

"I can't believe they can speak so many languages," I comment.

"Don't forget the Shadow Clan language that I teach them," Junjie adds.

* * *

Tai and Tia are 14 years old now. They are turning 15 on their birthday and we are celebrating it! Everyone is invited to the birthday party, especially our allies. Most of our friends, even Jie and Annie, Jia and Yuuki, Xiu Juan and Guang Guo, Sapphire and Ren, Zoey and Louis, Zara and Kurt, already have kids, who are growing up!

Tad's siblings are all married. Terry is with Madelina Misumi, Isla with Najib Yukishiro, Derek with Oki Kujou, Blair with Palmer Hill, Rudy with Quetzal Hyuuga, and Ashley with Rad Mishou. They just begin to have kids.

Eli and Trixie have a pair of twins, Rosie and Robbie Shane. Rosie acts a lot like her father and sometimes she likes to tease Robbie for being older than him. Each of Kord's siblings are married and have children too. Sadaf G. Zane and Arnaldo Z. Fireruby, are the sons of Mason and Kevina, and Patrice and Ringo. While Obioma F. Zane and Himawari Z. Glimmer, are the daughters of Orleans and Apple, and Remy and Kevin. Roza and Rio Sark are married and have created a robot boy as their son since both Roza and Rio are robots.

Daisy H. Schnee is the daughter of Tad and Ha-Chan. Ha-Chan names her after a flower since she is a flower fairy. Falcon and Nate fall in love after the evil forces have been defeated. They get married and have a daughter named Feather K. Leon. She has her father's powers – to become a falcon. Sapphire and Ren have triplet daughters, Molly, Polly and Holly.

Besides us, our slugs also mate and have kids! Burpy and Flare have a baby Infurnus named Sparkle. Oswold and Glace have a baby hybrid boy named Nero, which means powerful in Latin. There are plenty more too!

We look at our children playing with each other. "Ah, look at them, just like the good ol' times," Eli comments.

"They are going to be like us~" Haru says.

"Having great adventures again," Junjie adds.

We all smile in delight.


	4. Slope Accident

Okay, this is a chapter requested by FoxyKhai0209. It is about Tai and Tia having the same encounter as Jie and Jia.

* * *

 **Slope Accident**

Somewhere in the forest caverns, Tai and Tia, who are seven years old, are playing. They are running along the edge of a steep.

Tai is in the lead. "Tia! Come!" he shouts.

"Tai! Wait for me!" Tia yells back.

"Come! Come!" Tai is running fast and he is leaving his sister behind.

"Tai! Please, don't leave me!" Tia shouts, begging him not to leave her behind.

Suddenly, she loses her footing. She trips and tumbles down the slope screaming. This causes Tai to slow down.

"Tia?" He looks back but he sees no signs of his twin sister. He then spots some foot marks that lead too close to the slope. Tai slowly looks down the slope and sees his sister lying on the ground.

"T...ia…" Tai carefully makes his way down the slope and reaches the bottom. Tia is completely knocked out and her right leg is broken.

"Tia…" he shakes his sister's shoulders gently but there is no response. He shakes her harder but still no response.

"Tia…" Tai's voice is now filled with concern and grief, "I'm sorry…I'm so sorry…"

* * *

Meanwhile, Junjie and I become concerned that our children are not back yet. We, along with Jie, Jia and Michela, go to search for them. Jie and Jia know where they are, and manage to find them. We are horrified to find Tia unconscious.

"Tai! What did you do?!" Junjie demands the truth.

"What happened to Tia?!" I almost scream.

"We are playing and... Tia slipped and fell down from the slope... I am so sorry... Tia," Tai explained.

"Her right leg is broken!" I exclaim when I check on Tia.

"Oswold!" Michela calls her Energy Elemental Slug Dragon out. Oswold uses his healing abilities to heal Tia's broken leg.

"We need to bring her back home, now!" Junjie tells us as he carries Tia. We nod in agreement.

* * *

A few days have passed. Tia already regains consciousness and her right leg is completely healed. However, Tai is traumatized by the incident. "This is all my fault! I shouldn't leave Tia behind! I will never leave her behind anymore!" he blames himself.

Though, Jie and Jia know how they feel and decide to confront them.

"Tai, I know you blame yourself for leaving Tia behind and not protecting her..." Jie says to Tai.

"But Tia, you slipped down the slope on purpose, right?" Jia asks Tia.

"Because Tai is leaving you behind... and you don't want him leaving you all alone?" Jie adds.

Tia is shocked to find that Jie and Jia know the truth! "How... how do you two...?" she is lost on words.

"Wait... it was not an accident?" Tai is shocked too!

"We had that same incident before," Jie answers and Jia nods.

"When we were seven, I also slipped down on purpose because I didn't want my twin brother Jie leaving me all alone," Jia explains.

"You did it to grab my attention... and you didn't mean to break your leg after you fell..." Jie says.

"Yes, twins do that to be together," Jia adds.

Tai and Tia look at each other. "Is that true, Tia?" Tai asks his twin sister.

"...Yes... I slipped down on purpose... because I don't want you to leave me all alone... I did it... to grab your attention..." Tia replies.

Tai is silent for a while. "It is okay. It was my fault for leaving you behind in the first place," he blurts out.

Tia shakes her head and says, "No, it was my fault."

"I think... it's both our fault," Tai corrects it and Tia smiled.

"Aww, you two are just like us~!" Jie and Jia exclaim and hug them.


	5. Hot Night

So, this is a request from FoxyKhai0209. So, this takes place a few years after the 15th birthday of Tai and Tia. In this chapter, Tai and Aiko are in love. Tai is 18 years old while Aiko is 15 years old, but close to 16.

Warning: mature content.

* * *

 **Hot Night**

Junjie and I, along with Tai and Tia, visit Khai and her team in the Crystal Castle of Harmony in Marinatopia. We decide to stay here for a few days. There are many kids running around the castle and they get lost easily due to the castle having the biggest indoor look.

During late night, everyone is sleeping soundly. Aiko is sleeping in her room. Suddenly, the door creaks open and a figure sneaks in. The figure hugs Aiko from her chest! Aiko snaps her eyes open and wakes up! She turns around and sees Tai!

"Tai! What are you doing?!" Aiko asks.

Tai doesn't answer. He just smacks his lips onto hers. Aiko is taken by surprise, but she kisses him back.

Tai's hands begin to caress Aiko's body, earning some moans of pleasure from her. He grabs her pajamas and takes it off, leaving her with her undergarments. He then pins her onto the bed. He also takes off his pajamas, leaving him with a pair of boxers.

Tai quickly hugs Aiko strongly. He bites her ear, which makes her gasp! He smirks and kisses her passionately. Aiko does the same to him.

When they break the kiss, Tai stares at her breasts hungrily. He brings his hands and starts to give them a massage. "Mmmmm~" Aiko moans.

Then, Tai sucks her left nipple. "Aaahhh~! Tai!" Aiko huffs out.

He pulls out an evil smile as he brings his free hand and it twists her right nipple. "Aaaahhh~! Tai~!" she moans again.

Aiko sneakily brings her hand to his bulge and tickles it. "Aaaahhh! Aiko!" Tai moans in between his lovemaking.

Aiko laughs lightly. "Seriously? After all these years?" she playfully asks.

"Well, we are playmates since young..." Tai says.

"And our love grow~" Aiko adds.

"And now... I can't take it anymore of my feelings for you, Aiko~" he seductively whispers to her ear.

"Me too, Tai~" she agrees.

Tai continues to suck and play with her nipples. He then proceeds to suck her right nipple and play her left nipple in hopes to give them equal attention. Aiko cannot stop moaning as he fondles with her breasts and nipples. He smiles when her nipples grow rock hard.

Their foreheads touch each other as Tai caresses Aiko's back and bottoms. "Mmmm~ Ah~" Aiko sighs happily. Tai plants some kisses on her neck, causing her to let out gasps of pleasure!

Tai suddenly carries Aiko and pins her onto the wall. They share a deep kiss. Tai's tongue darts into her mouth. Their tongues fight for dominance.

With one swift movement, he pulls her panties off. His gaze turns from her face and breasts to her most precious area.

Realizing where he is heading, Aiko closes her legs and covers her private area with her hands.

"It's okay, Aiko~" he assures her and slowly spread her legs apart. He moves her hands away and stares at her private area.

Tai uses his fingers to tickle her private area. Aiko giggles when he does that. He smiles and slides two fingers into her entrance. She shivers and gasps at the feeling of something going inside of her. His fingers plays with her clit.

"Mmm... AAHHH!" Aiko moans loudly and squirms.

He moves his fingers faster. "AAHH! TAI! St-STOP!" she screams.

"Okay," he responds and pulls his fingers out of her.

Aiko takes this chance to "torture" him. She places her hands on his well-built torso and massages his muscles. "Ooohhh~ Mmmm~ Aiko~" Tai moans in pleasure.

Aiko kisses his neck and plays with his nipples. "Oh yes~ Aaaahhhh~" he sighs happily.

As Tai is distracted, Aiko removes his boxers. She stares at his member and gasps. _Wow, he is big._ She thought.

She cups his groin with her hand. Using her fingers, she tickles his member. "Aaahh~ Love~" Tai groans in pleasure. This makes her tickle him faster. "AAHH! Aiko!" he shouts. Aiko continues her pace.

"Aiko... stop..." Tai stammers tiredly.

"Sorry..." Aiko apologizes as she withdraws her hand.

"What do you... think?" he questions her as he tries to breathe normally.

"You are big," she answers seductively. He blushes at her answer. He knows he is big, but some other boys are bigger than his.

"Hold on, my dear~" Tai tells Aiko and she nods. He pulls out a small square package. He takes out a condom from it and wears it on his member.

"Are you ready, Aiko?" he asks her as he positions himself.

"Yes, Tai~" she replies and spread her legs wide open, revealing her entrance to him.

"This... will hurt a little..." he whispers as he holds her legs.

"I know..." she says and wraps her legs around his waist.

Tai grabs her hair and pulls her towards him. They kiss each other hard and hungrily.

Out of nowhere, Tai goes inside of her. Aiko screams in pain into his mouth. He pushes her head to deepen the kiss just to muffle the noise. They pause for a while and their lips separate, with a string of saliva connecting them.

"Are you okay?" Tai asks Aiko worriedly.

"It... it hurts..." Aiko answers as tears begin to flow out of her eyes.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that." He wipes her tears away.

"It... It's okay... it's normal for us..."

"Oh... yes." He starts to smile again.

"Yeah~" She smiles back.

With that, he goes back and forward as he thrusts her slowly. The pain slowly turns into pleasure. Aiko moans in pleasure. She has never felt this kind of pleasure before. Tai moans in pleasure too as he begins to speed up. He thrusts her hard and deep.

"Oh~ Faster, Tai~ Faster~!" Aiko suggests.

"Are you sure?" Tai arches an eyebrow on her.

"Yes," she answers firmly. Tai smiles and he grabs her bottoms. He pushes her hard as he thrusts faster.

Aiko moans loudly. "AAAHHH! YES!"

Hearing that, he thrusts her harder and deeper. He is going violent and wild on her! He then performs another sex position – the standing position. He supports Aiko strongly and moves her in an incredibly fast pace.

Aiko is losing her breath now. "Oh my gosh! TAI!"

She is feeling very aroused. Tai is panting and he keeps thrusting faster. He sees her breasts jingle as he moves her up and down speedily. The sight makes his "friend" grow harder as arousal strikes him.

Tai sits on the edge of Aiko's bed. He has changed into the sitting position. Aiko still feels him inside of her. He pushes himself further and deeper into her! He holds onto her bottoms and pushes her towards him. He continues to move back and forward.

Their eyes become dull due to the intense pleasure. They can hear their bodies hitting each other in a rhythm. Aiko feels that he is hitting her G-spot. Tai groans as he feels her walls are clenching onto his member.

"AAHH! Tai... I am... coming!" Aiko cries out.

"Me... too!" Tai cries out too.

The bed creaks. They screams as they come. Once they reach their climax, they collapse onto the bed, panting.

"...Wow..." Aiko pants and her eyes return to normal.

Tai smiles weakly and kisses her. "It is amazing, huh?" he questions.

"Oh, yes~ And you look handsome when you are naked~" she compliments and smiles.

He chuckles and lies beside her. He hugs her and says, "And you look beautiful when you are naked~"

She hugs him back and nuzzles onto his neck. He covers their naked bodies with a blanket and they are fast asleep, feeling aroused and satisfied.


	6. The Red Heart

So, a dream of FoxyKhai0209 made this chapter. In this chapter, Tia has a love interest: Shin Heart. Shin means "true, real". Shin Heart is cold and mysterious.

Warning: mature content.

* * *

 **The Red Heart**

In The Eastern Caverns, Tia, who is 8 years old, is bullied by three boys. "You? The daughter of the Eastern Champion? Ha! You can't even do Slug Fu well!" a boy taunts her.

"Yeah!" another boy forcefully pushes her to the ground. "You will never be the Eastern Champion!" he yells at her.

"Hehe, yeah!" the third boy agrees and kicks her!

They all start to kick her and taunt her! Tia cries in pain, both physically and emotionally.

"Hey! Stop!" a voice calls out. The boys stop their bullying.

Suddenly, a black-haired 9 years old boy with red eyes came in. "Don't you dare hurt her!" he defends her.

"Hehe, why? She is pathetic and useless!" the first boy says.

"Oh, you actually defend her?" the second boy teases him.

"You wanna fight? Come on! There are three of us and you are the only one!" the third boy asks.

The boy who defended Tia accepts to fight. He beats the bullies up by giving them punches and kicks, much to their shock!

"Leave her alone! And never come back again for her!" the boy tells the bullies off.

The bullies, now suffering black eyes, broken noses, and swollen cheeks, get scared of him. His red eyes stare at them with rage. They chicken out and run away.

The boy turns to Tia. "Are you okay?" he asks her as he helps her to stand up.

"Yes, thank you for helping me," Tia replies delightfully.

"It is my pleasure," the boy says.

"My name is Tia Ping Jing. You can call me Tia," she introduces herself. "What's your name?"

"Shin Heart," he introduces. "My name is Shin Heart."

* * *

A few years have passed. Tia and Shin grow into teenagers. They have been together since they first met each other. As time passes, their friendship grows and deepens into more than just friendship.

"Tia, there is something I have been wanting to tell you..." Shin says to her one day.

"What is it, Shin?" Tia asks.

"You know... we have been friends since we first met... since I defended you from the bullies... and we have been together... for a few years... I feel that... my heart is feeling... something... strange... like I never felt before..." Shin tells her.

"...me too... I am feeling the same thing... too..." Tia says.

"...Tia? Will you be my girlfriend?" Shin questions as he stares into her eyes.

Tia is speechless. Her cheeks flush in embarrassment. "...Yes... Yes! Yes, I will be your girlfriend!" she exclaims and hugs him. Shin smiles and hugs her back.

* * *

The years pass by and now Tia is 18, while Shin is 19. Ever since they officially become a couple, they have been dating. Their love for each other have grown deeper than ever.

One day, when everyone except Tia is in the house, Tia goes to her bathroom to have a shower. She takes off all of her clothes and goes inside the shower. The warm water splashes onto her body and she sighs happily.

She does not know that Shin just arrives at the house. He goes into the house and finds nobody in the house. He goes around the house to search for anyone in the house. He stumbles onto Tia's room and hears sounds of water coming from the bathroom. He finds out that his girlfriend is having a bath.

Shin smirks playfully and sneaks into Tia's room. He takes off his clothes and sneaks into the bathroom. He stares at the shower door. Tia's silhouette can be seen through the foggy shower door. That sight makes him even more excited. He slides open the shower door and goes inside.

Tia does not see him coming in because she is too busy enjoying the warm shower and her eyes are closed. Suddenly, she feels a pair of arms wrap around her waist!

Her eyes snap open and she turns around to find her boyfriend. "Shin! I didn't know you are here!" she says.

"Well, nobody is home and... you are taking a shower~" Shin replies with a smile.

"Yes, yes..." Tia is embarrassed. "But Shin, you need to-" Before she can fight back, Shin smacks his lips onto hers! Tia is taken by surprise, but she gives in and kisses him back.

As they are kissing, Shin caresses her back, sending waves of pleasure throughout her slender body. His hands reach for her breasts and he begins to massage them.

"Mmmm~" Tia moans.

"Do you like it~?" Shin asks her seductively.

"Oh~ Yeah~" she replies and smiles.

"Hehe~" he giggles evilly and twists her nipples!

"Aaaahhh! Aaaaahhhhhh~!" Tia huffs out.

Shin pulls them hard while twisting them! "AAAHHH!" Tia screams in pain.

Shin stops his movements. "Tia, are you okay?" he questions, worrying that he hurts her.

Tia breathes in to get some air. "...yes... but... please don't do that again, Shin," she tells him. He nods in agreement.

Shin proceeds to do something else to her nipples. He plants his mouth onto her right nipple and sucks it gently.

"Oh! Ooohhh~!" Tia is surprised by his actions!

Shin brings his free hand to massage her left breast. "Ooohhh~ Mmmm~" she moans again.

Shin continues to play her breasts and nipples gently. Slowly, he feels her right nipple hardens in his mouth. He then sucks the left nipple while massages the right breast. He continues to do so until her left nipple becomes as hard as the right.

All of the sudden, Shin pins Tia against the shower wall. He kisses her hard and she kisses him back. He wraps his arms around her chest while she wraps her arms around his neck. He caresses her back again and reaches her bottoms. His hands now caresses her bottoms.

"Mmm~ Mmmmm~" Tia sighs in pleasure.

Shin pulls her legs up and makes them rest on his shoulders. With her legs spread open, he gets a clear, front view of her most private area. He takes the scent from it and his mind is clouded. All he can think now is having sex with her.

Shin places his mouth onto her private area. He slides his tongue into the entrance. "Oh! Ah! Shin!" Tia is shocked!

He licks her walls roughly and slowly. "Aahh! Aaaahhhh!" Tia screams.

Shin slides his tongue further into her. He licks her clit roughly. "OOHH! AAAHHH! SHIN!" she shouts.

Shin doesn't care. He begins to pick up speed. His tongue is moving faster inside her, hitting her clit and walls!

"AAAHHH! Shin!" Tia feels the pleasure that is building inside her. She tries to hold on as long as possible to make it last longer. "I am going to-" she screams as she orgasms for the first time in her life. The liquids of her womanhood flows out of her. Shin takes every drop of it happily, tasting her womanhood.

Shin slowly places Tia down. She looks tired after her first orgasm. He decides to let her rest for a while. Tia kneels in front of him while he holds her hands for support.

"You feeling okay, Tia?" Shin asks her.

"Yeah..." Tia pants. "Yes, I am fine~"

"Good," he says and directs his member in front of her face. Tia is shocked by his behaviour as she stares at his "friend".

"Now suck it," Shin demands her.

Tia blushes but she does what he tells her to do. She devours his member and begins to suck it. "AH! AaaahhHH! TIA!" Shin groans. He pushes her head deeper, desperately wants her to taste him.

Tia continues to suck his member harder and faster. She bops her head up and down furiously in an incredible speed. "OH! Fuck me, Tia!" Shin yelps.

His words make Tia to suck his "friend" violently. She even bites onto it! Shin could not hold on anymore. He bucks his hips and releases himself. His semen flows freely into her mouth.

Tia is taken by surprise but she tastes his semen. It is weird but good. "...Swallow it," Shin demands her again. Tia is shocked again but she swallows his semen and wipes off the white residue on her mouth. To be honest, he tastes great.

Shin smiles weakly. "What do you think?" he questions her.

"...You are big... and delicious," Tia answers, which makes Shin to laugh lightly.

Shin shuts the shower tap and opens the door. He carries Tia in a bridal style and goes out of the bathroom. He places her onto a chair. He gets a towel to dry himself and Tia.

Once they are dried, Shin goes to take his trousers. From the pockets, he takes out a small square package. He opens it and takes out a condom. He places it onto his member.

Shin returns to Tia, who is sitting on the chair. "Stand up," he tells her. Tia does what he says. He sits on the chair.

"Face your back towards me, and sit onto me," he instructs her.

Tia feels nervous but she sits onto him. Her back faces him. "Don't be nervous, love~" he murmurs.

Shin grabs her bottoms and lifts her up slightly. He positions himself and her bottoms. Then, he inserts his member between her bottoms!

"AAAHHH!" Tia screams. Tears spring out from her eyes. It hurts so much when he goes inside her from behind!

Shin stops immediately. "Tia! Are you okay?" he asks her worriedly.

"...It... hurts..." Tia answers as she cries.

Shin gives her a lovely kiss. "...sorry..." he apologizes.

"It's okay... it is our first... it's normal... for us..." she replies.

With that, Shin holds her waist while moving in and out of her bottoms. The pain slowly turns into pleasure. Tia moans in pleasure. Her moans grow louder as he speeds up.

"Mmm! Tia! You are so tight!" Shin exclaims. He feels her walls tighten around his member. He wonders if he can pull it out with the condom. He fears that it may get stuck inside her.

He applies a few more thrusts before he comes. When he finally comes, he collapses onto the chair and pants heavily. The walls that surround his member relax, and Shin is able to pull his "friend" out along with the condom carefully.

"...Wow..." Tia is amazed.

"Hehe... you like it, don't you?" Shin teases her. He stands up and lets her sit on the chair. He goes to dispose the used condom.

"Mmm... yes..." Tia replies.

"Well then..." Shin suddenly lifts Tia up and carries her to her bed. "I am not done with you yet~" he whispers to her ear and bites it.

Tia gasps breathlessly and hugs him. They kiss hungrily. Shin pokes his member at her entrance. They shudder with anticipation.

"Hold on for a while," Shin tells Tia and goes for his trousers again. He takes out another small square package from the pockets. He opens it and takes out a new condom. He puts the new condom onto his member.

"We don't want to get into trouble, do we?" Shin playfully asks Tia.

"Of course not!" Tia responds.

Shin giggles. "Now turn around," he tells her. Tia turns around and now her back is facing him. He slightly lifts her hips up. He finds her entrance and penetrates her from behind!

Tia screams in pain again! Tears flow down from her eyes again. Though, it is not as painful as when Shin thrusts her into the opening between her bottoms.

"Tia!" Shin shouts her name and kisses her again. He stares into her eyes. "Did I hurt you again?"

"A little... but it's okay... I am fine now," Tia answers and smiles.

Fearing that he may hurt her once more, Shin thrusts her slowly. He continues his journey inside her. The pain gradually turns into pleasure. A pleasure that they will never get tired of. He moves back and forward harder and deeper.

Tia lets out moans of pleasure. She loves the feeling of her boyfriend going in and out of her. Shin also moans in arousal. He can feel her walls are fluttering around his member. He speeds up and they scream in pleasure! They feel like they are about to come!

All of the sudden, Shin stops his motion and pulls out his member. Tia groans in dissatisfaction. "Hey, hey, don't be mad," he comforted her.

They change positions. Shin lies on his back and bends one of his legs, while keeping the other outstretched. Tia straddles the raised leg. She looks down and sees his hard member. She flushes in embarrassment.

"Go for it, love~" Shin says seductively.

Tia nods and lowers herself onto his member. Since her walls are wet thanks to Shin, the penetration is done with ease and is not so painful. Her back faces him and Shin gets a great view of her rear. Tia holds his knee and uses it for support as she rocks up and down. She gets a good view of entering his member and the rocking motion.

The pleasure that they are losing returns quickly. They smile in satisfaction, very glad that they can still bring the feeling back. Shin grabs her hips and thrusts violently. Tia sees his member rocking, going in and out of her. The sight makes her hotter than ever.

Tia decides to help Shin too. She moves her hips up and down in a fast motion. The friction between her walls and his member sends the chilling pleasure towards their bodies. As she rocks his member, Shin sees her bottoms jingle, which causes him to be more aroused than ever. His member grows harder in respond.

As they pick up speed, they can hear their bodies hitting each other in a rhythm. Shin groans as he feels her walls contract around his member. Her walls milk him dry. They cry out each other's names out of immense pleasure.

With one final thrust, they reach their climax and come. They collapse onto the bed. They are sweating and panting. Shin pushes the hair that is covering Tia's face and gives her a lovely kiss.

"Wow, Shin~ You are great~" Tia compliments.

"Hehe~ You too~" Shin adds and kisses her again. She kisses him back.

After they make out for an hour, they grow tired and sleepy. Shin pulls the blankets to cover him and Tia. They cuddle each other and fall asleep.


	7. Trumble Zane

This chapter is inspired by a dream of my friend FoxyKhai0209. We have a new character named Trumble Zane. Enjoy.

* * *

 **Trumble Zane**

In the Zane Family's house, Kord and Drucilla are having a rest day. Their four years old twin daughters, Abbie and Addie are playing with toys. They are later joined by Sadaf, Arnaldo, Obioma and Himawari, the children of Kord's siblings and their love interests. The Zane Family are having a happy family time.

Suddenly, the doorbell rings. "I will get it!" Abbie and Addie say at the same time! They stare at each other and giggles, "No, we will get it."

They go to the door and Abbie opens it. The twins stare outside but there is nobody outside. They hear a baby whimpering. They turn their gazes down and to their shock – it was a male baby Cave Troll!

They bring the baby into the house. "Mum! Dad! Look who we found!" they call us.

"Who is it?" Kord asks.

"Him!" they answer and show the baby boy to their parents, uncles, aunts and cousins.

They are shocked to see the baby! "Where did you find him?" Drucilla asks the twins.

"Well, we heard the doorbell and opened the door. We found him at the doorstep," Abbie explains.

"There is nobody outside. We don't know who left this poor boy, and why," Addie adds.

The family stares at the baby. He looks peaceful and content.

"Can we adopt him, mum, dad?" Abbie and Addie question. "We want a baby brother!"

"Okay, okay," Drucilla accepts their suggestion. Kord and the other family members smile in agreement.

"We need to give him a name that means 'strong and bold'," Kord says.

"Hmm... how about 'Trumble'?" Drucilla proposes.

"That sounds great!" Kord likes it.

"Welcome to the family, Trumble," Abbie and Addie say to the newly adopted baby with delight.

A few years go by and Trumble, who used to be a one year old baby, grows up. He loves his new family and feels happy to be with them.

One day, he asks a question to his older sisters, Abbie and Addie. "Sisters, where did I come from? How did I come here?" he asks.

"...You are adopted..." Abbie tells him.

"Adopted?" Trumble is confused.

"Well... Abbie and I found you at our doorstep..." Addie explains.

"You are only a baby when we found you..." Abbie adds.

"What... happened to... my real parents?" Trumble questions.

"We don't know for sure," Abbie replies.

"They just left you at the doorstep, rang the doorbell and quickly left," Addie adds.

"We don't know who are your real parents," Abbie says.

"Nobody in our family knows," Addie adds.

Trumble feels sad. "Who are my real parents? And why they left me here?" he wonders. He takes his necklace locket that he has been wearing since he was a baby. He opens the locket and finds two pictures inside. They are the pictures of Cave Trolls.

Trumble believes that the pictures are his real parents. "But one day, when I grow older, I will find them," he says to himself.


	8. The Blue Spade

So, after chapter 6 about Tia and her love interest Shin Heart, Rosie also has a love interest who is also mysterious, cold, caring, lovable, and protective, like Shin Heart. His name is Ikki Spade. Ikki means "ice" or "star".

Warning: mature content.

* * *

 **The Blue Spade**

Rosie Shane is 10 years old. She is the daughter of The Shane, Eli Shane. Her identity puts her in danger. One day, when she is at the outdoors alone, she is kidnapped by a robber! The robber knocks her head and she blacks out.

The robber thinks that nobody sees it, but he is wrong. A white-haired 12 years old boy with blue eyes sees his cruel actions. The robber runs off with Rosie. The boy chases after the villain. He manages to knock him out cold using a bat.

With the robber out cold, the boy rescues the unconscious Rosie and takes her to his house. He places her on his bed and wonders who she is.

About an hour or two later, Rosie wakes up. Ikki notices that when he enters the room. "Oh, you are finally awake," he says to her.

"Who... who are you?" she asks.

"I am Ikki Spade," he answers. "What's your name? Where are you from?"

"I... I don't... remember..." she replies.

Ikki is shocked to hear that. "You don't remember anything?" he asks her carefully.

"Well... only... my first name... Rosie..." she responds.

 _That blow on her head by the robber must have caused her to completely forget everything. It is an amnesia._ Ikki thinks.

"Well... you stay right here. You will be safe here," he tells her and leaves the room. He decides to let her stay in his house until she recovers her memories.

Night comes and Ikki goes into his room to sleep. "How about you sleep in another room?" he suggests to Rosie.

"But... I am... scared... if I... sleep alone..." Rosie stammers. "Can I... sleep... with you?"

Ikki is surprised. "Well... okay," he answers.

So, Rosie sleeps with Ikki through the night. The next morning, Ikki wakes up very early and makes breakfast. He makes pancakes and bread toasts. Rosie wakes up when she smells something cooking. She comes out of the room.

"Good morning, Rosie," Ikki greets her.

"Good morning, Ikki," Rosie greets him.

"I make pancakes and bread toasts for breakfast," he says.

"Yummy!" Rosie exclaims.

They sit down and have breakfast. After breakfast, Rosie takes a bath while Ikki turns on the television and the news about the disappearance of The Shane's daughter appears on screen. Ikki watches the news. He sees the picture of the missing girl. The girl looks like Rosie, the girl that he just saved. He then realizes who Rosie is – she is the daughter of The Shane!

He calls the Shane Family and they quickly comes to his house to find Rosie, who just finishes her bath. "Rosie! Thank goodness you are safe!" Eli says as he hugs her.

"Who... who are you all?!" Rosie questions. She feels confused and scared. "How... how do you know my name?"

"What? We are your family. Don't you remember?" Trixie answers.

"...No?" Rosie replies.

"You don't remember me either?!" Robbie, Rosie's twin brother asks her in shock.

"...who are you?" she questioned him.

"You are Rosie Shane, sister!" he answers.

"Yes, I am Rosie. But... Shane? Who is Shane? I am your sister?" she asks again.

The Shane family is heartbroken. Rosie has lost almost all of her memories! However, Eli has an idea. He calls Khai for help. While waiting for Khai, Rosie stays with Ikki and in his place because she is afraid of them.

Khai arrives very soon with the help of the teleportation spell. She helps Rosie to regain her memories by magic. The Shane family is once again happy when they see Rosie remembers them and is not afraid of them anymore.

"But... how come I... lost my memories?" Rosie questions.

"Someone kidnapped you. He must have knocked your head and made you forget," Eli explains.

"Then... who saved me?" she asks again.

"I did," Ikki says. "I saved you from the robber who tried to kidnap you."

Rosie is shocked but happy that Ikki has saved her. She gives him a hug and a sweet kiss on the cheek. Ikki is surprised by it.

"Thank you for saving me, Ikki~" Rosie thanks him.

"You're welcome~" Ikki replies.

Then, Rosie returns to the Shane Family, but this is not the last time she sees Ikki. Since that incident, Rosie visits Ikki at his house anytime she likes. Sometimes she meets his family, who gladly accepts her. Rosie and Ikki grow close to each other.

* * *

Five years later, Rosie is 15 and Ikki is 17. Their friendship has grown and deepened into more than just friendship.

"Rosie, there is something I want to tell you..." Ikki says to her one day.

"What is it, Ikki?" Rosie asks.

"You know... we have been friends since I saved you from being kidnapped... and we have been together... for a few years... I feel that... my heart is feeling... something... strange... like it is growing..." he tells her.

"...me too... I feel the same thing... too..." she says.

"...Rosie Shane? Will you be my girlfriend?" Ikki questions as he holds her hand tight.

Rosie is speechless. Her cheeks blush. "...Yes... Yes! I do!" she exclaims and hugs him. Ikki smiles and hugs her back. They share their first couple kiss.

* * *

One night, Rosie, who is turning 16 soon, visits Ikki at his place, which she always does. Ikki's family are out that time. While for Ikki, he is drunk. She knocks on the door. "Ikki?" she calls out.

There is no response. Rosie turns the doorknob and opens the door. "Ikki?" she calls his name again as she goes inside.

She sees him on a chair and he is holding an opaque bottle. His head slumps onto the table. "Oh no!" she blurts out, realizing that he is drunk.

She gets closer to him. "Ikki?" she asks him while nudging his shoulders.

"Ugh... wha...?" Ikki groans and sees a blurry vision of his girlfriend.

"Are you okay?" she asks him.

He smiles sheepishly. "I am... great~!" he exclaims as he stands up. He wobbles and then hugs Rosie! She is surprised by it!

"Are you sure, Ikki?" she questions him again.

"Oh yeah~" Ikki answers and drags her into his room. He throws her onto his bed and he locks the door.

"Uh... Ikki?" Rosie stammers, not knowing what he is going to do to her.

"Yes, Rosie~?" he playfully asks her as he slowly takes off his clothes. His shirt and trousers lie on the floor, leaving him with only a pair of white boxers.

Rosie blushes in embarrassment when she sees him almost naked. Ikki just smirks and climbs onto the bed, now above her.

"Do you like it~?" he questions her and smiles playfully.

"Uh... well... uhm..." Rosie stammers and blushes even more.

"I will take that as a yes~" he replies. He grabs her clothes and takes them off, leaving her with her bra and panties. Rosie's cheeks are burning red!

"You look sexy~" he compliments and kisses her passionately. She is taken by surprise but she kisses him back.

Suddenly, his tongue darts into her mouth and explores her cavern like mouth. She fights back with her tongue. As she is distracted, Ikki reaches for her bra clasp. With one swipe, he takes the bra off and her bare breasts are exposed.

Ikki stops kissing her and stares at her breasts. Rosie covers them with her hands. "It's okay~" he assures her and removes her hands.

He massages her breasts with his hands. "Mmmm~" she moans in pleasure.

He suddenly sucks her left nipple. "Ahh! Ikki!" Rosie gasps.

Ikki brings his free hand and plays with her other nipple. "Aaaahhhh! Ikki!" she shouts.

Ikki does not care. He continues his pace. He then switches places and continues his actions. He keeps doing it until they become rock hard. Rosie sighs in pleasure, feeling aroused.

Ikki decides to switch his attention to somewhere else. He touches her private area. "Eekk! No, Ikki!" Rosie shrieks and her legs tried to kick him away.

"Shhh~" he shushes her as he places a finger onto her lips. He then kisses her heatedly and she returns the kiss. He sneakily pulls her panties off, leaving her completely naked.

Smirking, Ikki inserts two fingers into her private area, teasing her walls, clit and slit. Rosie moans loudly and closes her eyes. Intense waves of pleasure rippled over her body. All of the sudden, he attaches his lips onto her precious area. He slides his tongue into her entrance and licks roughly! More waves of pleasure takes over her body. His tongue licks her clit while his fingers play with her slit. Rosie can no longer take it anymore and squirts! Ikki gladly takes in and swallows. He loves the taste of her juices.

Ikki gets the condom and wears it. He is about to go inside Rosie. However, when he comes back, she isn't there on the bed. She is at the door instead, trying to get out because the pleasure is too much for her to bear.

As she is trying to open the door, Ikki pins her on the door. "Where are you going, baby?" he asks seductively. He uses a black ribbon to tie up her hands from behind her.

"I-Ikki! W-We should stop this already!" Rosie exclaims.

"C'mon. This will be good~" Ikki replies and pulls out an evil smile.

Before Rosie can answer, Ikki goes into her. She screams in pain but Ikki does not care as he thrusts her hard, fast and deep. He keeps doing it while carrying her from her bottoms. He wraps his arms around her waist while he walks around the room, making love with her. He kisses her to muffle her screams.

The pleasure builds up speedily as Ikki continues to thrust her. Rosie loses her mind as the pleasure is too much for her to bear. Ikki feels the same too. Their moans of pleasure fill the entire room. The atmosphere of the room also gets hotter than ever.

Ikki finally places Rosie on his bed again and thrusts her more. He begins to do it harder, faster and deeper. Rosie is completely out of her mind and her mouth is overflown with drools. Ikki, similar to Rosie, is drooling too. While he thrusts very hard, fast and deep, he kisses her deeply.

They cry out each other's names as they reach their climax and come. They collapse onto the bed. "That was... so.. good~" Rosie mutters and then she blacks out.

The next morning, Rosie first wakes up and thinks that it's a dream. However, she then sees Ikki and they are both naked! It isn't a dream at all! Nevertheless, they feel good about the sex.

"Hey, Rosie... sorry for doing the... rough sex on you..." Ikki apologizes. "I was drunk."

Rosie gives him a sweet kiss on his cheek. "It's okay. I like it~" she answers.

Ikki is surprised but he smiles back. "Me too~" he replies.


End file.
